


Use Me

by Boyswhofellout



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rebound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dolph and Hazel have known each other for a while and Hazel would easily consider Dolph to be her best friend in the world. Her world comes crashing down, however, when a phone call to her boyfriend of two years go awry. Can the comfort her best friend provides be enough to heal her broken heart, or will it only lead to more heartbreak?





	1. A Good Day Gone Bad

Hazel sat at the set up wooden table in catering, her phone in hand and a plate that once held her lunch sitting before her. She was eating before her appearance that night on Raw as a valet for her best friend. She wasn’t quite sure just where her storyline was going with that role as Dolph’s kayfabe love interest, that was until ten minutes ago. She had actually just had a meeting with creative to talk about where they were going next with her ring persona and she was eager to tell her best friend what they had decided for her.

“Hey there, dollface,” she heard besides her. Dolph pulled out the chair next to Hazel and took a seat with a plate of food in his hand, “You ready for tonight?”

Hazel locked her phone and set it down on the table. She turned towards him and smiled, “Sure am,” she said excitedly.

“Woah, I’m not that exciting. Where is this energy coming from?” he asked as he ate.

Hazel bit her lip, “Exciting things are happening, Dolph. Exciting things,” she told him.

“Well, can I know _what_ exciting things?” he asked.

Harper contemplated, “Nah, I think I’m gonna make you wait like everyone else.”

He playfully pushed her arm, “Jerk.”

“Hey, not even Justin knows. All I can say is that good things are coming, my friend,” she stole a fry from his plate and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

“Speaking of your boytoy, how is her?” Dolph asked. He and Justin were acquaintances at best, not having much time to hang out and become friends, but they liked each other well enough. Justin hadn’t exactly been thrilled that Dolph would be kissing his girl, but he understood that it was work and nothing more.

“He’s okay. I haven’t actually talked to him all day. Actually, we haven’t talked other than texting in a few days but I understand, we’re both fairly equally busy. I’ll call him when we get to the hotel later tonight. Now come on, we got a match to get ready for.” Hazel stood and got rid of her paper plate, then headed off to the locker room to get ready for the night. Her valet [look](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/385253) was simple, yet so cute. A black skater skirt, a hot pink pin-up crop top and hot pink doc martens. When they first came up with the love interest storyline for her and Dolph, they decided that her outfit should match up with his own, so the choice for hot pink was obvious. She headed out to get into hair and makeup when she was joined by Dolph.

“Hey, good lookin’. I gotcha something,” Dolph said as Hazel took a seat in the makeup chair. He held up his hand and Hazel realized a necklace dangled from his clasped hand. It was his pendant, a hot pink DZ printed on a black background.

She took it with an excited yelp, “Dolph! This is so cute! I’ve never seen this before,” she said as she clasped it around her neck.

“It’s brand new, just came in. Merch table had some in stock so I snagged one for ya, figured it’s not only a great addition to your look but also some free advertisement.” He gave her his wide, cheesy grin as she shook her head at him.

“Ah, there's the truth. You’re just using me for advertising your new stuff,” she scolded him.

He shrugged, “Guilty as charged. Hey, I’m gonna go find Rowan and Ryback, I’ll see you in a bit when you’re done,” he said and took off. Hazel talked with the hair and makeup team as they worked; the makeup was some pretty nude colors, but obviously, a bit overdone so it would read on camera and the hair, they decided, was up in a high ponytail. When they gave her the all clear, she took off towards the gorilla in search for her boys.

“Hey guys,” she said as she found Dolph standing with his Team Cena buddies.

“Hi there, pretty lady. Don’t you know how to _not_ show up the rest of us?” Ryback said as she stood next to her partner.

She laughed, “You guys, you’ll make me blush,” she told them. The four had become fairly close since Dolph, Ryback and Rowan had joined Cena and Big Show to take down The Authority. They had won, her kayfabe boo being the only remaining member of the team, but Seth had threatened Edge’s life and well, John had no choice but to give him what he wanted: The Authority back. Now they had to face the music, Hazel included because she had backed Dolph.

“We’re all set,” a crew member told the group. Rowan went out first, then Ryback, then Dolph with Hazel at his side. The crowd was in an uproar, cheering for Team Cena (minus John, who never seemed to be around after Survivor Series) and booing Team Authority. They entered the ring, Dolph entering first and then helping Hazel in after him by taking her hand and stepping on the bottom rung.

The Authority rubbed it in that John let them down and that they were back, so actions had to be taken to punish the team that opposed them. They went down the line and doled out the punishment, Rowan getting thirty days suspension, Ryback getting sixty and Dolph getting ninety. When they made it to Hazel, they debated on the mic about what to do about her.

“Well, she didn’t exactly have anything to do with the match, per se, but she did express her support for the cause and even came out here during the event,” Seth argued, stepping towards her slowly and almost seductively. “I mean, why shove such a pretty face into the dark for any number of days. A face like that should be seen every day if you ask me,” Seth looked down at Hazel, his face rather close to her own.

Dolph put his arm around Hazel’s waist and pulled her closer to him, “Back it up, pal. That’s _my girl_ you’re undressing with your eyes,” Dolph warned.

Seth smiled and took a few steps back and turned to converse with his team members to themselves. Once they were done, they turned back and focused their attention on Hazel, “After some consideration, we came to a solution. You have one of two options: Fifteen days unpaid leave, and once you return we make your life a living hell. Or, you ask for forgiveness and join Team Authority,” Triple H told her. As she went to respond, he held up his hand, “Oh, and if you join us, all the remaining members of Team Cena will get off scot-free. No suspension, no unfair matches, nothing. You join us, you save them.”

Hazel chewed her lips and Dolph pulled her so she could look at him. He urged her against it, telling her that he’d be fine and that they could take it. Ryback and Rowan seconded him and told her not to do it. Hazel turned back, “Do you know _why_ I supported Team Cena in the first place? It’s because I believed in the cause, because like my friend Rowan here, I don’t like bullies and you lot are the biggest bullies I’ve ever had the misfortune to deal with. If I do this, if I join you, I turn against everything I believe in. So no, I and my teammates would rather take our suspension if you don’t mind.” She dropped her arm down to her side and stepped back.

“We’re sorry to hear that, we really are. You’re an asset that could thrive here on Team Authority, but we’ll give you one last chance to change your mind. We need some time to think things through,” Steph said and turned back to the group. They left the ring and kept walking until they made it to the entrance stage, “Okay, we’ve had some more time to talk and we decided not to suspend you at all. No, in fact, we decided that instead of that, you’re all _fired!_ ” Steph declared. Hazel paled and looked to her friends in shock, then understanding overcame her face; her last chance to change her mind.

“Wait!” Hazel exclaimed, “Wait! Don’t fire them, I’ll join you!” she yelled, her free hand up in the air in surrender, “If you promise not to fire them, I’ll join you.”

Dolph spun to her in shock, as did Rowan and Ryback, all three men telling her not to, “Don’t do this, please,” Dolph pleaded.

She pushed through them and stood in front of them, “I’ll join you.”

The crowd was loud with cries of disapproval and it made Hazel’s heart swell; they wanted her to stay face. A wicked grin broke out on the faces of Steph, Triple H and Seth. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say,” Steph said, “We accept.” Hazel left the ring and joined the open arms of Stephanie and then walked out with them, leaving her friends in the ring in shock and disappointment.

“That was so cool, did you hear how reactive that crowd was?” Hazel asked as she and the others broke through the curtain and into the backstage area.

“They sure do love you,” Seth told her with a grin, “But be ready for next show, and be prepared for the booing and the ‘you sold out’ chants they love so much,” he told her. She could tell it got to him a bit, the way the universe hated him so much. Hazel wouldn’t lie, she was little nervous about that reaction, it felt so good to be cheered and adored.

Shortly after, she was joined by her other friends, “Man, a little warning next time. ‘Big things coming’ indeed,” Dolph said as he came up behind her. She was talking with Show and Seth and didn’t see him coming.

“Sorry, I wanted to keep it as secret as possible,” she told him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “So I guess you won’t be needing the necklace,” he said with a chuckle.

She laughed, “Guess not, but it’s been fun wearing it while it lasted. I’m keeping it, by the way.”

“Theif, what else of mine do you wanna steal, huh?” he asked and poked at her side, “First my tank top, then Rowan’s sweatshirt, Ryback’s cut up shirt and now this?”

Hazel shrugged, “What can I say, I like supporting my boys.”

“Stealing our clothes is not the way to do it,” he exclaimed with a laugh. He turned his attention to Big Show and Seth, “Be careful with this one, articles of clothes will start to go missing when she’s around.” He lightly pushed her shoulder and then took off the change.

“A thief huh?” Seth asked with a grin, “That’s alright, I think I got a few sweatshirts you can steal if you want.”

“What can I say, I love comfy things and so things that are one or two sizes bigger than me are my favorite article of clothing,” she defended herself.

“If that’s what you’re after, I got a few things you can have,” Show commented, “I have a feeling my stuff is about five or six sizes bigger than you.”

“Hey, there you guys are. Come on, we’re all riding together to the hotel,” Kane called as he walked over, “Hazel, you’re with us.” She nodded and split from the group to get her things from the locker room, deciding that what she had on was good enough to wear to the hotel.

Once they were outside, however, she realized her mistake. It was freezing and she all but bolted to the car, much to the amusement of her team members. Kane helped her load her stuff up and then he got in the driver’s seat, Big Show sliding into the front seat after Hazel refused his offer for her to sit there. Seth laughed at her again and shrugged off his hoodie and passed it to her, “But what about you?” she asked.

He asked her off, “I’m pretty warm already and you’re practically wearing nothing, so please, I insist.” She slid on the hoodie and then pulled out her phone, shooting her boyfriend a text saying she would call him when they got back to the hotel. He didn’t respond, but she knew he had to be busy, probably in the shower or something.

When they arrived to the hotel in the next city over, Hazel was told she’d be staying with Seth while Kane and Show would be in the next room over. She was pretty relieved, she was friends with the other guys, but she was closer with Seth. They had known each other in NXT and she felt much more comfortable staying with him. Of course, she’d rather be staying with Dolph, but she knew that she had to stay with those she was seen with on screen for the sake of not breaking kayfabe. Seth muttered something about grabbing a shower before bed, so she used the time alone to call her boyfriend, Justin.

The call rang for a few moments before it picked up, “Hello?” a female voice answered.

Hazel’s heart picked up, but she remained calm, it sounded like his sister, Sarah, “Hey is that you Sarah?”

“No, this is Katelyn. Who is calling?” the girl responded. Katelyn, we didn’t know any Katelyns.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Hazel asked, trying not to panic. As she waited, Seth emerged from the bathroom in his sleep clothes and threw her a curious look when he saw her face.

“Katelyn, I’m Justin’s girlfriend,” she responded.


	2. Shoulder to Cry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's friends are there for her when she needs them.

Hazel felt numb and on fire all at once, “His girlfriend? Right, where is Justin, why did you answer his phone?” Hazel asked as she fought back tears. Seth rushed over and sat on the bed in front of her, concern now on his face.

“He’s in the shower, can you please tell me who you are?” the girl asked.

“I’m Justin’s girlfriend, Hazel,” she replied, ready to burst into tears. She took the phone away from her mouth and mouthed to Seth ‘Get Dolph’ before returning it to where it was.

“Hazel? He said you two broke up months ago.” The girl sounded apologetic and Hazel reminded herself this wasn’t the girl’s fault.

“Well, clearly he played us both,” she hung up and tossed her phone down the bed and pulled her knees to her face to bury it in them. 

She felt the bed in front of her depressed and felt a hand on her leg, “Called Dolph, he’s gonna be careful and he’s on his way over right now. I think he’s on the third floor so he should be here any minute,” Seth said softly. After a moment, there was a knock on the door and Seth bolted up to get it.

“What happened?” Dolph asked quickly as he was let in, “What’s wrong?” He knelt down next to Hazel and then stood up, scooted her over on the bed and sat down next to her, “Talk to me,” he said softly, his arm wrapped around her protectively. She said nothing, just buried her face in his side and cried. She felt bad for Seth, he had been ready to go to sleep, but he instead left the room and probably was waiting in Kane and Big Show’s room. She cried for what felt like hours, her heart sore from the pain and her face puffy from crying.

Once she finally calmed down a bit, she pulled herself away from Dolph and wiped her face, “Justin cheated on me,” she said pathetically.

Dolph was silent for a moment, “How can you be sure?” he asked, “Maybe it’s a misunderstanding.”

Hazel shook her head, “I called him and a woman picked up. When I asked who she was, she said she was Justin’s girlfriend,” she explained, but explaining the situation just made her start up crying again. Dolph pulled her back to him and let her cry some more, “I have to stop, I feel terrible for doing this to Seth and the others. I’m sure they all want to go to sleep and they can’t with me crying like this.”

Dolph kissed the top of her head, “I’m sure they understand,” he said softly, “But you have to calm down or you’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Hazel nodded and tried to do as he said, succeeding only a little. She sat up and took a few deep breaths, “You should go, I’m sure you’re tired as hell too. I’ll text Seth and tell him to come back,” she said through sniffles. She went to grab her phone but couldn’t, “Actually, could you text Seth for me, please? I don’t want to even look at my phone.” She felt the bed shift as Dolph grabbed out his phone and sent the text.

“I don’t have to go, I can stay if you want,” Dolph offered.

Hazel shook her head, “I’m alright, I swear.”

Dolph moved so she was facing him, “Hazel, I’ve known you since we were kids and I know when you’re lying.”

Hazel shook her head again, “I’m tired, I just want to sleep. No more crying for tonight,” she assured him. She looked up and saw the look on his face which read ‘I don’t believe you’ and she sighed, “I promise. If not, I’ll call you, okay?” she asked. The door slowly opened and Seth entered, his face still full of concern.

“You okay?” he asked as he took a seat on the edge of his bed that was close to her. She opted for a head nod because she knew if she answered him and was honest, she would only cry again.

“C’mere,” Dolph prompted her to get up. She did as she was asked and he enveloped her in a crushing hug, “I’m here if you need me. Don’t hesitate to call me if you do.” He gave her a final kiss on the top of her head and then walked over to Seth, said something, then left.

“I’m sorry I made you stay up late, I’m sure Kane and Show we’re happy either,” Hazel said finally after the room was silent and she trusted her voice.

Seth got up and joined her in bed, “Don’t even say that or worry about it. I take it that phone call wasn’t one you wanted to ever face, huh?” he asked softly.

“Not one bit,” she replied. She sighed sadly, “God, I just wanna know  _ why _ .”

It was Seth’s turn to sigh, “From someone who has been on the other end of this situation, I can honestly say I don’t know.” Hazel knew about Seth’s cheating scandal, who didn’t? He never talked about it, not ever, so she never asked. Admittedly, she had thought a little less of him for cheating on his fiancee, but he was her friend and she moved passed it like everyone else. 

She looked over at Seth, sorrow in her heart and her eyes, “Am I not good enough?” she asked him honestly. It was a genuine question that was stamped across her mind.

His face fell, “God, no. Not at all, you are so more than enough,” he said as he pulled her in for a hug, “He’s the scumbag for not thinking so, trust me.”

Hazel’s heart felt like it was dust in the wind and, against her wishes, she began to cry again. Seth just held her and let her cry; he turned off the bedside lamp and got a bit more comfortable. When her sobs began to quiet, Seth had a feeling she had cried herself to sleep.


	3. All the Right Words

Hazel awoke the next morning to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm. She groaned and rolled over, peeking past her eyelashes to see Seth stirring and shutting off the alarm. “What time is it?” she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Ten,” Seth answered, “I figured both of us could use the extra sleep.” He got up and stretched and then disappeared into the bathroom. While he was occupying it, Hazel took the time to finally check her phone. She saw he had a lot of texts and calls from Justin and some texts from an unknown number. She unlocked her phone and read the texts from the unknown number first. While she was reading them, Seth walked out of the bathroom as he was brushing his teeth, probably to allow Hazel to use the bathroom while he brushed. “What’s up?” he asked, mouth full from brushing.

Hazel cleared her throat and read the texts: “Hi there, I’m sure you don’t want to hear from me, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am. When I met Justin he told me he was recently single and that his ex had moved out of the area. Obviously, I had no reason to not believe him and he played me like a fool. Once again, I’m so sorry about this and I know it doesn’t mean anything but I dumped that jackass.”

Seth had stopped brushing to listen to her, quickly left to spit, then had returned and sat on the end of Hazel’s bed, “That from that girl?” he asked.

Hazel nodded, “Yeah.” She was silent as she tapped out a response and then read it to Seth: “I don’t blame you, and I’m sorry you got just as played as I did. I’m not home much because I’m always on the road for work, so neither of us should have suspected anything.”

Seth nodded, “Simple, yet effective. It’s shocking how well you’re handling this, not being angry with her or anything.”

Hazel shrugged, “It’s not her fault, she had no way of knowing what kind of scumbag Justin was being.” Her phone buzzed and she read the new text from Katelyn aloud: “I feel like an idiot, suddenly his excuses for taking phone calls and disappearing in the middle of the week make total sense. I just thought he was really close with his mom, but after our phone call, I went through his call log and realized that the calls he claimed were from his mom was actually you. And you mentioned you don’t come home often, so I’m assuming that when you did come home, those dates would match up with the days he said he was going out with the boys on camping or fishing trips. Typing this just makes me realize just how blind I was.”

Seth shook his head, “What a scumbag, doing that to you. He better hope he never runs into any of us cause he’s a dead man if he does.”

“There’s more, he texted me this morning,” Hazel told him, deciding not to respond to Katelyn, mostly because she didn’t know what to say.

“Just delete them. Delete them, block his number, and forget about that asshole,” Seth advised. Hazel debated it, she didn’t want to nor should she feel obligated to read the texts he sent. “They’re probably just lame excuses for why he did what he did. It’s not worth upsetting you.”

“I’ll just see what he has to say. I’m done with him no matter what, but I want to know what he thinks is an acceptable excuse for what he did.” She opened the texts from Justin and read them, then went back and read them aloud, laughing as she did. “There are a few texts before the long one,” she informed him, then read: “Call me.” “Please call me.” “Can we just talk about this?” “Hazel, please.”

Seth scoffed, “Not a single mention of being sorry so far,” he commented. 

She kept reading: “It was a mistake, I was lonely and she was so much like you. It’s just you’re gone so often and I missed you and needed someone. If you came home more often, this would have never happened.” Hazel laughed at that last sentence, “So this is my fault, that’s what I’m getting from this.”

Seth took a deep breath through his nose, “Absolutely not. None of this is your fault and he’s an asshole for suggesting otherwise.” Hazel threw down her phone after reading and rereading the message, ‘If you came home more’ burning into her mind. It was like Seth could sense her mood shift because he sighed softly and moved to hug her to him, “This is not your fault.”

Hazel sniffled and was ready to settle into his comfort when a knock came on the door. Seth swiftly got up and answered, then returned with Dolph on his heel. Hazel felt a little bit of relief upon seeing him as he slid into the bed next to her, “I’m glad you’re here,” she told him.

Seth moved to grab something off the hotel room table, “I’m gonna run for breakfast, want anything?” She told him her order, including a large coffee, and thanked him as he left.

“How did you know to come?” Hazel asked as she settled into her friend’s chest. He wrapped a strong arm around her and lightly kissed the top of her head.

He scoffed, “You’re my best friend in the world, I know when you need me. It’s like a bat signal.” She appreciated his attempt at light humor, it did lighten the mood just a tad.

“So if that’s the bat signal, does that mean I’m Batman? Does that make you my Robin?” she asked in an attempt to further the joke.

Dolph chuckled, “With this face? And this charm? Am my humor? Clearly, I’m Poison Ivy. Or maybe Catwoman.

Hazel actually laughed, “Now that’s an image. Can your next Wrestlemania gear be Poison Ivy?” she asked and looked up at him.

He met her look and smiled in return, “I absolutely think I could pull off that look. Anything for my best girl.”

Hazel laughed and return her head to his chest, “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“There are no other girls.” He replied casually. Hazel was kind of taken aback by his words. They seemed forbidden; like he was saying something that shouldn’t be said. Dolph must have sensed the sudden change in her mood because he cleared his throat, “So did you sleep okay?”

Hazel shrugged, “Not really, but it wasn’t terrible. Woke up to texts from both Justin and the girl he cheated on me with.”

“She texted you?”

“It was to apologize. I don’t blame her, I’m not mad at her. I told her as much in my reply.” Hazel squirmed from Dolph’s grip to grab up the phone that sat towards the end of the bed and unlocked it. She opened the messages and showed him the texts from Katelyn.

Once he had read them he said, “Both are you are being pretty mature about this, I’m sure that can’t be easy for you.”

Hazel shrugged, “I think it would definitely be easier to hate her, to try and ruin her life, but in the end, I know the only person really to blame is him. He and I weren’t really public, no one really knew we were an item. I can easily believe she didn’t know he was lying and I’m choosing to believe her.” She then navigated to the texts from Justin and then let Dolph read them. She could physically feel his body tense as he read the texts.

“He better hope he never shows his face around here because if he does, he’ll become synonymous with the pavement. How dare he try and put this on you, as if he didn’t know exactly what comes with dating a WWE star. I know you told him and he’s not an idiot. Convicted criminals are better than this guy.” Dolph practically radiated anger. He sat up and looked at her, “Just promise me you aren’t letting this bullshit get to you, him trying to put the blame on you.  _ He  _ chose to cheat,  _ he  _ chose to do this to you. You did nothing wrong.”

Hazel gave him a sad smile, “Thanks, D. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Dolph smiled at her softly and pulled her in for a hug, saying nothing yet everything all the same.


	4. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's sorta short and kind of a filler but bear with me! The smut is coming

It had been about a week since Hazel found out her boyfriend had cheated on her. Each day seemed to sting just a bit more than the last. Days were spent thinking about all their good times together and knowing she’d never have that again. Nights were spent silently crying as Seth slept in the bed next to her’s while she dreamed about the man she once loved. Countless dreams, some of her walking in on them and other heartwrenching scenarios while others were just of his face and nothing more.

She had put on a brave face at work, by now everyone knew either by her telling her close friends or by the rumor mill. Even news outlets had picked up the story and had asked to interview her, all of which she had declined. She sat backstage at a typical house show waiting for the end of the night for her segment with The Authority. She was all laced up ready for the match and sitting with a few other girls who were in hair and makeup. They were all chatting while a few girls were on their phones. Suddenly a few girls got quiet and Hazel could see a phone screen being shown out of the corner of her eye.

“What’s up?” she asked as she looked up at them. They all seemed to be looking at her. Wordlessly, Paige got up and handed Hazel her phone. The screen read: “Hazel Striker’s Ex and Current Fling Tells All.” Clearly, the news outlets had contacted Justin as well, and he was less conflicted about making some money off this. She took the phone and read the article that featured both Justin and Katelyn. It started with Justin saying that he and Hazel had been together for a few months, which was true. Then he claimed that it was Hazel who suggested the two of them enter into an open relationship and that she had gotten jealous when she found out about Kately, causing her to claim that he had cheated.

“This is all bullshit and he knows it,” Natty said from her chair. Natty didn’t curse often, not her Hazel’s knowledge at least, so hearing her say it, Hazel knew she was mad. Hazel nodded but kept reading. Katelyn then added her bit, saying that Hazel had texted her nasty things, threatening her and saying that she’d get her wrestling buddies to beat both her and Justin up. She claimed they were so scary that she deleted them after reading them, so, unfortunately, she couldn’t provide proof. Hazel could feel her blood boil at the lies this girl told, this girl who she had felt equally as bad for. The interview ended with Justin claiming that Hazel sent him equally as threating texts, but again, had deleted them.

Just then, they heard a group of footsteps approaching and Hazel looked up to see Steph and Hunter coming her way. “We need to talk,” Steph said rather seriously.

“I never threatened them, I still have the texts between us to prove it,” Hazel told her immediately. “Everything they said was a lie.”

Steph nodded, “I believe you. We need to get a statement out quickly to get ahead of this.” Hazel nodded, she understood. She scooted off the equipment box she’d be sitting on and followed Steph and Hunter to their office. As they walked, Dolph appeared at Hazel’s side.

“Are you alright?” he asked, matching her stride to keep up.

Hazel shook her head, “I can’t believe they did this. All for some minutes of fame.”

“People will do anything for a quick buck or a minute of fame,” Steph commented as they entered the office. “Dolph, we’ll catch up later.”

“Can he stay? I could use some moral support.” She looked at him, “I need my best friend at my side.”

“Fine by us,” Hunter said and leaned against his desk, “You understand why we need to get behind this so quickly, right?”

Hazel nodded, “Because of their claims that I threatened them, I get it. I have all the texts from both of them and what I said to them in reply.”

“We’ll need those. I also advise possibly taking legal action against them, this is serious slander. Claiming you threatened them could seriously damage your image. Pursuing legal action could ensure they never speak on or about you ever again,” Hunter told her.

Hazel was quiet, she didn’t want to drag this out, but she knew he was right. She just wanted this to be over with. She turned to Dolph and raised an eyebrow, “Any advice?”

Dolph scoffed, ‘“I’d like to see the assholes fry, I can tell you that. You have the proof that you didn’t threaten them, we have proof of who you are and what your personal character is. I say take those jerks to court.” Hazel softly nodded, turning his words over. She was angry, angry like she never thought possible, but on the other hand, she just wanted to be rid of Justin and his lying ‘fling’.

She turned to Hunter, “Okay, we do it your way. You’re right, this could seriously damage my image and the image of the company. Nothing they said was remotely true so let ‘em fry.” She opened her phone and went into her messages, taking screenshots of all the texts she had between her and Katelyn and from Justin, to which she had never replied. 

“How do you want to handle this statement? Press thing? Social media? Directly to a news outlet?” Hazel asked.

“Social media is honestly probably the best and easiest way to spread the information quickly. You can do interviews later if other news outlets want more information, if you’re up for it that is,” Steph said. 

Hazel nodded, “Whatever is needed to get this cleared.” She opened twitter and uploaded the photos she’d screenshotted and left it at that. No witty comment was needed, she’d let the photos do the talking for her. She ignored all the mentions she was getting and locked her phone, sliding it in the waistband of the pants she wore. “Done.”

“Great, now we have a match to do, let’s get out there. And hey,” Hunter said as Hazel turned away, “We’re behind you on this, we got your back. We take care of our own.” Hazel nodded her thanks and left the room.


End file.
